1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for a providing of a electrically conducting connection with a fine wire core lead in a cable, specifically a flat band cable and especially to a device for a forming of a electrically conducting connection between fine wire core leads in cables arranged superposed over each other, specifically flat band cables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to provide electrical connections of the kind described above a great variety of more or less complicated devices, such as for instance connection or junction boxes have become known.
Hence, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a substantially simpler electrical and mechanical device for a connection with or between, respectively, fine wire leads in cables, specifically flat band cables, whereby the connection device should lend itself to produce a connection safely and very fast also in a smallest space.
A further object is to provide a device for providing a electrically conducting connection with a fine wire core lead in a cable which includes a nail shaped contact pin having a pin shaft with a pin shaft diameter, and having at least one pin point ending at a pin point base with a base diameter, which base diameter exceeds the pin shaft diameter thus forming a shoulder at the pin, which contact pin includes further a abutment flange located at a predetermined distance from the pin point by means of which abutment flange a depth of penetration of the contact pin is determined.
Such device is useful for a single connection to a lead.
Still a further object is to provide a device for providing of a electrically conducting connection between fine wire core leads of cables located on top of each other, specifically flat band cables, in which the shaft ends at both its ends at a pin point having a pin point base with a base diameter which exceeds the diameter of the shaft.
The solution according to the invention is also substantially made possible because the present cables are produced extremely precisely (precise position of the cores of the leads and their insulation in the cable jacket).